


Overwhelming

by Eskumo



Series: It's Only Love [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, 捆绑, 蒙眼, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 名取也不曾想到，放下所有疑虑，褪掉所有遮掩后，他内心的念头竟这样赤裸而疯狂。（就是想写写好久以后终于解开心结相思相爱的名的。）
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Series: It's Only Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> 看清tag，未成年勿入谢谢。

名取一手撑在床上，俯视着的场，像欣赏自己的作品一样仔细端详。

说是作品倒也没什么错，毕竟那人此刻的模样全都出自他的手笔。

的场半侧躺在床上，双手被反绑在身后，身上捆着红绳，勒在白色的和服里衣外。那件里衣也早被名取解开，敞开到恰到好处的位置，露出锁骨和肩膀，乳头隐没在衣物边缘，在动作和摩擦中发红挺立。仍包裹着身体的衣料因为绳子勒着而变得紧绷，透白的布料被一层薄汗微微浸湿，隐约露出下面皮肤诱人的颜色。的场的下身光裸，一条腿被折起，脚踝和腿根用红绳绑在一起，另一条腿在脚踝绕了一圈绳子，固定到床尾。这实在是一副香艳的画面，可惜这位当事人的眼睛被黑布蒙着，对自己此刻的模样一无所知。

“真想让你看看自己的样子。”名取说。

他从一旁拿出手机，给床上的人拍了张照片，又凑过去，将蒙眼的黑布向上拉开，把照片给的场看。

的场倒也没什么羞赧之心，只是啧了啧舌：“看不出来你这么变态。我是不是该给媒体爆个料，让你的粉丝都心碎一下。”

“附上你这张照片？没问题。”他笑。

“名取周一你最好小心点，我要是不爽了你也别想好受。”

“那你现在感觉怎么样？”名取认真地问，倒是真担心他哪里不舒服。

“别扭。”的场答道，但也没有表示真的不适。答话的时候，被绑缚的身体不自觉地扭动了一下，名取咽了咽口水。的场没注意他的动作，只是挑起眉，眼睛乜斜过来看他：“你玩够了？”

名取笑了笑：“才刚开始呢。”然后又伸手把蒙眼布拉回原位。眼睛又被蒙上的那一刻，的场的身体似乎有一瞬的紧绷，嘴张了张像要说些什么，但终究没有什么话，身体又逐渐放松下来。

名取想的场对蒙眼到底是有些不安的，眼睛受过伤的人对视觉被剥夺总归要敏感些。捆绑的过程中的场一直被蒙住双眼，只能依赖名取的指示，转过身，分开双腿，背过双手，四肢被摆成他想要的姿势，任绳子剥夺身体的自由，平时一向不安分的人意外地乖顺，默默服从名取的所有指示，把自己完全交到他手上。名取竟有些不合时宜地感激他这份全然的信任和交付。只是的场在看不见时似乎真的缺少了些安全感，像担心名取会离开一样，注意力追随着名取的每一个动作，像是时刻确认他的存在。名取只好不断地给予安抚的吻。

他捧着的场的脸，隔着黑布吻他的眼睛，又去吻他的脸颊。他吮着他的耳垂，他的脖子，他的锁骨，他的前胸，被剥夺了视觉的人对于不知将从何处而来的刺激变得异常敏感。名取对对方的反应感到满意，嘴角露出笑意，仅仅是呼出的气息都让身下的人仰头颤栗。他一手又同时在的场的下身撩拨，然后，裹上了润滑液的手指挤入对方体内。

他回去亲吻的场的嘴，舌头探进去，一边接吻一边在对方身体里开拓，被挑起欲望的身体很快向他打开，上下同时迎合着他的动作。在进行下一步动作前，名取又撑起身，再一次看着的场。刚刚结束了舌吻的人嘴还微张着喘息，加上眼睛被黑布蒙着的样子，透出一种诱人的无辜感，对自己接下来会被怎样对待全然不知。

名取嘴角露出一丝窃笑，拿出早已准备好的跳蛋，在上面也抹了些润滑剂，然后塞入了的场体内。的场似乎还没反应过来他做了什么，他就打开了开关。只是最低挡的震动，也未被推到最深，若即若离地抵着敏感点，断断续续地施予刺激。

“你……唔……”他看着的场因逐渐烧灼起来的欲望而开始扭动身体。

“感觉怎么样？”

“我想踹你。”的场咬牙切齿，但并未将自己的话付诸行动，腿被绑着是一回事，可他连尝试的动作也没有做出。名取笑了笑，继续大胆地肆意妄为。他碰了碰的场的身体，让对方仰面躺着，的场倒也继续配合他的动作。

名取未急于进行下一步，只是看着他。那人因为双手被绑在背后而身体反弓，胸挺起，脖子仰着，像被捕获的猎物，暴露出最脆弱的部位，躺在砧板上任他宰割。名取看着他这幅模样，像盯着手艺完美的佳肴，一时竟不知从何下口。好在他也不急，可以慢慢享用。

他俯下身去，舔咬的场的乳头，同时一只手逗弄另一边的，只在两处持续反复地刺激，直到身下的人发出不满的抗议。他知道的场渴望更进一步的刺激，但他却不予理会，一直不去碰的场的阴茎，任那人在逐渐升腾的欲火中挣扎。名取反而将手伸向自己下身套弄起来，纾解从捆绑过程开始就不断累积的欲望。他一边自渎着，唇齿在那人因喘息而起伏的、裸露的胸前流连，印下细密的吻，痴迷地品尝着恋人的身体。当的场再一次抱怨出声的时候，他支起身体向前，吻上那人的嘴，终于给予些许安抚，也堵住即将出口的那些恐怕会大煞风景的话。最终他将头埋进的场的肩窝，埋进他散在床单上的黑发中，的场略微转过头来向他凑近，喘息呼在他的耳畔。他在恋人气息的包围中射了出来。

在射精的余韵中，名取直起身体，低头再一次端详躺在床上的被绑缚的人，这个经他再次雕琢的“杰作”。散在被单上的黑色长发在刚才的动作中变得纠缠凌乱，被蒙着的眼睛下方，因舌吻而润湿的嘴张着，大口喘息，胸膛起伏，未得释放的情欲让那人身体泛起潮红，裸露的肩膀、锁骨、胸前此刻又点缀了他印下的吻痕，溅上了他白浊的精液，将原本白衣红绳的模样装饰得更加艳丽。

他很美，他的恋人。

他似乎从未这样坦然地欣赏对方的身体，也从未这样体尝自己对那人的欲望。他抬手撩开挡在的场脸前的刘海，抚摸他的脸庞、他的嘴唇，又沿着那人的脖子向下，一寸一寸地继续抚摸他的身体。红色的绳子缠在的场的身上，如同一张网。欲念的网，由他结下的绳结，因他而起的欲望，带着所有由他印下的痕迹，以及埋在那人身体里的，由他操纵的快感。

想要占有这个人，想要在他的身上烙下属于自己的印记。想要让这个人完全地属于我。

名取也不曾想到，放下所有疑虑，褪掉所有遮掩后，他内心的念头竟这样赤裸而疯狂。

他捏着的场的下巴，带着对方的身体略微抬起。他的额头抵上的场的额头，他在近在咫尺的距离看着的场在快感中发抖，不得满足地扭动身体。这竟令他兴奋不已，看着恋人在由他结下的欲念之网中徒劳地挣扎，那样不可自拔，又那样心甘情愿。

的场从刚才起就像是从他的触碰中感知到了什么，不再表示不满，只在终于难耐的时候轻声地叫他的名字，向他索要。

“周一……嗯……”

“再忍一忍。”名取说着又将跳蛋的震动调大了一挡，然后安慰地吻他。的场的挣扎微乎其微，很快地张开嘴任他肆虐。

他其实一直都知道，的场长久以来对他的纵容，包括像现在这样配合他肆意胡闹，也包括一直容忍他所有不够坦率的暗自的纠结，由此带来的行为，至少作为恋人来说对对方并不公平。但他未曾正视过这种纵容。他一直都知道望向他的红色眼眸深处沉淀着怎样的感情，但他缺乏坦然正视并予以回应的勇气。

一如他不曾坦率地面对自己对的场的欲望，他也从未像现在这样坦率地面对的场对自己的感情，那些他曾一直回避的东西。而此刻，他拥抱着的场，手指在那人身上舞蹈，从对方的回应中真切地感受到他对自己的欲望。

他想要我。他渴求着我。

这个自己渴望占有的人也真的属于自己，此刻大概没有什么能更令名取满足的了。

他抬手捧着的场的脸，像小孩子捧着自己最心爱的玩具，万分珍重却又克制不住那一点玩心，他忍不住再挥霍一点的场此刻对他的纵容。

“静司，现在这样，用嘴……可以吗？”

他能感觉到的场在努力克制自己的不耐，但最终还是开口道：“随你便。”

他笑着亲吻恋人的面颊。

名取挪了挪两人的位置，又小心地整理了一下的场的头发，不让它们在接下来的动作中被压到。他面朝的场身体的方向跪在床上，双膝落在的场头部两侧。他控制着动作，慢慢地弯下身，将已然再度挺立的阴茎对上的场的嘴，沾着液体的前端抵上嘴唇，在嘴角画开水痕。

“静司，把嘴张开。”的场听话地照做。

他将前端喂到的场口中，再俯下身，手肘支撑住身体，然后低下头，也含住了的场的阴茎。

的场的身子一挣。虽然多少能感知到他的动作，但的场似乎没料到这个。名取一手绕过来抓住的场的腿根，控制住他的活动，另一只手摸到跳蛋的控制器，把震动调到了最大。

名取的身体来回动作，挺送胯部的同时吞吐着的场的阴茎。前后夹击的刺激太过强烈，让那人控制不住地要叫出来，但名取送着胯将他的呻吟全部堵回喉头。的场因为被绑着的姿势根本无力反抗，只能任名取掌控着所有的节奏，口腔承受着他的操弄。名取听着身下传来的呜咽声，阴茎操到的场的喉咙深处，前端感受到吞咽带来的挤压，那感觉实在美妙，脑内像炸开七彩烟花。

由于之前良久地承受折磨又不得释放，的场并没有坚持多长时间，不久就射在了名取嘴里。名取将的场的精液全部吞下，又继续专注于下身的动作。他没有关掉的场体内的跳蛋，高频震动的玩具在不应期里依然尽责地折磨着容受者。高潮过后的的场试图寻找喘息的机会，但那只让嘴巴更加打开，湿热又柔软的口腔包裹着名取的阴茎，任他肆意侵犯，这样的嘴操干起来实在太爽，他忍不住发出餍足的呻吟，多番挺送之后才终于恋恋不舍地射在的场嘴里。

名取起身，关掉了的场身体里的跳蛋，又扶着他坐起来，让那人缓一缓。他调暗了床头的灯光，嘱咐着那人慢些睁眼，同时摘掉了蒙着的场眼睛的黑布，他抬手抚摸恋人的脸庞。的场模样颇为狼狈地喘着，凌乱的头发散在额前，却遮不住泛红的眼角。他的嘴角同样有些发红，还溅着些白色的精液。名取用食指将那些液体抹尽，又喂回的场嘴里，精液被舔去后换来了恋人的轻咬。他将手指撤了出来。

“名取周一，”的场的声音听着有些哑，“你把那玩意儿给我拿出去。”

被全名伺候的人听着他这声音，看着他这副样子，这才后知后觉地意识到自己做得有些过了火。拥抱着恋人，想要抚摸他的脊背，给予些安抚，却听到的场又开口，略微嘶哑的低音在耳边炸开：

“我想要你。我只想要你。”

脑子里像有根弦啪地崩断了。

的场一直期待的猛烈攻势终于来临。名取扯着的场颈后的头发，激烈地吻着他，的场也咬上他的嘴唇。名取的舌长驱直入，两人的牙齿相碰相磨，口水从嘴角溢出，舌头依然想往更里面入侵。他们的嘴里还残留着对方的精液，在唇舌交缠中混在一起，再被吞咽而下。

名取摸到跳蛋的线绳，将跳蛋从的场体内扯出。他又解开绑着的场手脚的绳子，剩下的绳子胡乱地拆了拆，散在的场身上，凌乱地缠绕。

的场的双手一摆脱束缚就环住名取的脖子，拉着他向后倒回床上，双腿也绕了上来。留着些许绳痕的手，带了一些绳子绕到他身上。红色的绳子像把他们缠在一起，难舍难分。

他将阴茎插进的场体内，被玩具拓开的后穴热情地迎接他。他架起的场的腿，压向那人肩膀。身体被对折起来，压到不可思议的角度，但的场依然紧抓着他不放。

名取猛烈地抽送着，阴茎整根抽出，再撞进去，响亮的拍击声在房间里回荡，之后大概会留下淤青。但他此刻什么都不顾了，他抓住的场的手，十指相扣地按在床上，又扑下去咬对方的嘴唇和脖子。他狠狠地操着的场，像要将他碾碎一样。

他们一起陷进床铺里，陷进更深的欲念里。仿佛坠入天堂。

**Author's Note:**

> 69好难写。  
> 我再也不写69了。  
> 喜欢的给我点个Kudos好吗，普通游客都可以点的。抚慰一下肾虚的我。


End file.
